mail
by The-Clumsy-Princess
Summary: what if darien did make it to collage? would it be the same for sayia and Serena? would he rescue her form galaxy? if you don't like it than don't read. hate mean comments.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, i know i have a lot of stories and should work on them first but i really like this one.**

**i do not own sailor moon i wish i did but i don't. =[**

chapter 1:first

Serena .p.o.v

dear darien,

i wish you were here, it's just not the same.i wish i were there in your arms.

Amy said she missed you because it isn't fun having dumb people around you and

the smartest person you really knew is in collage miles away. not nice Amy!

but at the end she apologized to me.

i got my curfew changed so i can wait for a serton person to call me from a serton

place.{hint hint}

we rehearsed romeo and Juliet.i was skimming through it because i wanted to see the good parts.

i just hope your proud of me darien, I'm trying a lot harder in school.

please please please call, e-mail,write, blah, blah, blah.

good-bye my romeo.

your Juliet,

Serena .t

[.s .m]

i want darien to be with me, and now. but i know he wants a job other then king of Crystal Tokyo.

i glanced down at my ring and sighed as i put the letter in the mailbox. it had been 3 weeks since he left.

i walked home and i felt like every thing including myself was going slow.

as if the world has stopped.

* * *

OK please review as soon as i get some i will update . thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

darien

darien laughed as he read the letter again. she always made him laugh, that's one reason why he loved her.

it was already twilight ,he was tired, and had no phone. he was very tired but he knew Serena would want to hear form

him soon it had been 3 weeks since she sent him the letter and he knew she would be worried and he wouldn't keep

her waiting. his roommate greg was already asleep,but he really needed to hear from his princess. he quickly got out a

piece of paper, pen and started writing.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

chapter 2 part 2 : letter

last chapter :he quickly got out a piece of paper, pen, and started writing.

back to the chapter!

Dear Serena,

I wish I were there too, I hate sleeping at school it's kind of creepy. It's not the same

with out you either but I will always be yours and you will always be mine.  
But Amy is wrong, you are smart you just need to show it. I'm very proud of you.

I will call you once i jet a phone in my dorm. I still can't believe they didn't put one in

my room. My room mate greg, was really mad at makes me laugh.

I hope you have a good year I'm lonely with out you here.

I will sertanly e-mail you, write you, call you, blah,blah, blah.

I'm fine, thank you for asking. i have a room mate named Greg Finlay.

He's really cool.I made some new friends and met some to friendly I

told them I was not available. Then a girl with blond hair asked me 'when was going to be

available?'I told her in a gentelmenly way ' never!' duh!

Well I have to go now because I just got back from class and it is already midnight.

Yours always,

Darien

* * *

thanks to every one who reviewed and added!

please review. i love them!

i will put up the next chapter when i get 2 reviews. thanks ! hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Serena

I had just come home from detention and all I wanted to do was sleep. Though I had gone to sleep during detention and school. Rei was going to have a cow when she finds out I wasn't going to the scout meeting. but I didn't care right now. I had to many things on my mind, like what Darien was doing. Probably studding or some thing smart. I don't know how he would like some body like me. I was trying harder for him but I just missed him to much, it was hard to concentrate without him here. I was about to go to my room when I noticed it was to quiet, to quiet. "mom"? I asked. No response.

I went in Sammy's room. No Sammy. Weird. I went in the kitchen. No mom. Dad was at work but mom and Sammy were usually here when I got home. Then I noticed the pink stick-it note on the refrigerator.

Serena,

I went to drop Sammy off at mika' be back 5 minuets.

love,

Mom

Now what do I do? I can't so to sleep if I do a creep mite come in, wait, what am I saying I'm Sailor Moon a girl with super natural powers! Speaking super natural were is Luna?

"Serena!" Wow, what was that? I ran to the window just to see Mina running to the door with the other girls about a foot behind her. "Mina!" Mina saw the only one who actually understood why I was so depressed. she was like my twin, when I hurt, she hurt, when I was lonely she was there for me. I mean don't get me wrong I love my other friends too but she just got me.

I opened the door to let them in and hugged her. "Serena, guess what? There is a new band and they are coming here to our school, they are so gorges! I'm so happy!" Mina said hopping up and down.

"Mina we don't even now if that romer is true, I just heard it one the internet." Amy said.

"Wait, why were you looking up on them anyway Amy. I thought you didn't like them." Mina said looking to happy, like she would explode.

"Well, I was.. um.. I was seeing what, OK I give I'm a member of the Starlight fan club." She said as she showed us a member ship card up that was golden and had the number one on itand hung her head in shame.

" Wow, Amy im shoked, I didn't know you were a member too." Lita said as she showed a card that didn't look as good as Amy's gold one but was silver and didn't look ashamed she just smiled with pride.

"I'm one too". "Me too". Rie and Mina said then they all looked at me."What?" I asked, what had I done wrong? "Serena, you're not a member?" They said in unison.

"No I don't even know who you are talking about". I said as I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed. We ended up laughing and going to the arcade for some milkshakes I hadn't had one since Darien left.

* * *

sorry i was so late to update i just had a writers block but im back! thanks for all the reviews and adds and thanks for reading!

hope you liked this one i thought it was my best. =]

please reviewe it will make me very very happy!!

i will be writing tomorrow because i will not be able to write on Friday because it's my b-day that day!!!! yay!!

this chapter is needed so i will put her getting darien's letter later! thanks


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4:where?

Serena

"Darien, were are you?!" I was scared, no one has found Darien. He went missing, like he never existed. I couldn't take it anymore I needed him I needed my past. I had enough. I couldn't live with out him. Then, I just collapsed. I knew if they found him he wouldn't want me to do this to myself, to suffer. I..I just couldn't take it anymore. Then was if I was in a was having a flashback, he was in front me, and we were back to the Cilver Millennium. " Were are we?" Was all I could ask. I was so happy he was back. He put one of his hands on my cheeks and the other around my waist and pulled me closer leaning down just a few inches. "We're are back, together again, my princess". I couldn't think, Darien was back. He could never leave me again! Never. "Darien, were where you? I thought you had gone missing." "Do you really want to know?" Why was he asking this, of course I would want to know where he had gone. What if he was captured by a new enemy. "Yes, of course." He bent down and touched his lips softly to mine. "I wa-"

* * *

REALLY SORRY I TOUCH A REALLY LONG TIME I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF AN THING SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME! AND THANKS FOR READING THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS A LOTS!


	6. Chapter 6

OK, well as you can see I'm not good at this story stuff so I'm quiting. But, if anyone would like to take over from here than I'd be glad to let you, just tell me, cuz i would love to see how you write it. Sorry that you guys had to wait for nothing, but im really bad at this. Thanks to everybody who ever reviewed, and thanks a lot for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

preview...

"yes, of course" he bent down and touched his lips to mine. "i wa-"

chapter 5: new

Serena

"Serena, wake up! you're going to be late!again!" Luna said, could she have worse timing! why, Luna, why.i was going to be late, but did it mater? i was going to be with Darien, it mite be in a dream but i don't care. it was still him. i don't even know why i had to do this, i mean i was going to be a queen. They don't teach that at well, i know i can't have the same dream again, no mater how hard i tried. "I'm coming Luna." i said as i got up off my bed. what was the point of fighting. "Serena, are you OK?" Luna asked with a very confused look on her face. i was already putting my shirt on. was it really that hard for people to think i was trying?

" yes Luna, im fine. i just don't see the point in fighting anymore." i looked at Luna, she was on the floor about 2 feet away from me. her mouth was open, and her eyes were wide. "yes, i know shocking. I'm probably going to be late, so can you tell Rie that I'm going to be late, i don't fell like fighting today." wow, did that just come out of my mouth? Darien's leaving had really gotten to me. "yeah, sure Serena. uh... are you sure you're OK? I'm really getting worried about you". i didn't have time to do this. i had 20 minutes till the bell rang. as i walked down stairs, with Luna behind, i said 'good morning' to my family and walked out the door. Luna had staid at home. she didn't really get me, nobody did. they did know how much i was hurting. i hoped this year goes by fas-. i was interrupted by a beep of my communicator." moon here", i whispered into the device. "Serena! were are you? the new kids are here and you can't believe who it is! hurry up!" it was Mina, she looked tired, like she hadn't gone to sleep in hours."OK, I'll be there in a few minutes,OK. bye, Mina." how important could this be?

"OK see you, Serena. bye!" ................................................ i was now at the fence of the school. wow, there were people surrounding a car, wait no not any kind of car. a limo! i was probably going to get away with being late. though with the call Mina made i wasn't one minute late. then, i saw Mina at the front of the crowed. next to the other girls, even rei. these people must be really important. there were three other people, they didn't look like they were looking for the new people, they were acutely looking at the crowed.

* * *

ok, i know i said i was quiting but Mewmew InuSailorHeart sent me an amazing letter. please check out her storys a lot!!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter

Serena

"excuse me. excuse me. oh, sorry. ow!" I was trying to get to Mina but the crowd wasn't moving. It was hopeless. "Serena! Serena, over here!" It was Mina, she was jumping up and down in the front of the crowd. How was i supposed to get to her? I couldn't go around because the crowd was surrounding the car from all ways. I guess I just had to go through somehow. OK, there was a possibly i could get through a small opining if I crawled on the floor. well, better make this fast. as i was going through the first row of people the bell rang. great, oh but it got even better! when all the people started to leave i sat down, my knees still under me, and found out that some one had spit there gum out. but luckily, it didn't go to waist. nope instead it got such on my butt. so there i was, to embarrass to get up. my friends had all on inside with out seeing me and Rie had gone back to her school. i was staring at the ground, waiting to see if this could get any worse. maybe the teachers would come out and see me just sitting or maybe it would start raining and i would just sit here and let the rain make my day much worse. i saw a shadow coming closer and closer to me , i didn't look up until it was in front of me. it was one of the kids that was looking at the crowd. maybe he was one of the new kids. but , they were supposed to be famous, and i didn't recognise him from the TV or the radio or any thing. or..maybe i was just to cought up with Darien and haven't really been paying attention to the real world.

he looked like a normal person, but I've never seen him ..uh kind of sitting on gum." i said, i looked down at the floor, my legs were falling asleep. he in my life. he was wearing the normal school uniform for males, dark blue pants and jacket with light blue pockets and light blue color. but instead of the normal hair dew guys have he had a long black pony tail. "hey, um..can i help you get up?" he asked i had forgotten i was sitting on gum."um, thank you, but I'mchuckled, low, trying to not be rude, but i could still hear. "um, well maybe i could help you get to the office then." he was really nice, i like him. "thank you." i said giving him my hand. "so whats your name?" he asked as we walked to the office. how rude of me. "oh, sorry Serena Tsukino, nice to meet you." i said hold out my hand. " Saya" (A.N.i have no clue what his last name is) he shuck my hand and smiled. i just couldn't help but smile back. we were at the office door now. "well, it was really nice to meet you." i said, walking in through the office door and leaving saya to walk back to his first class alone. "looks like you've met the new student." the lady at the front office said as i closed the door lightly, trying not to make a noise in the quiet office, it was to peacefully to disrupt. "yeah, i guess i just did." i said smiling. "so how can i help you, dear?" she said in a sweet voice, reminding me of the gum on my behind."um..yes thank you, uh well...."

* * *

so really sorry i didn't update i like 2 months, i had a major writers block and had to go to a funeral. also don't worry darien will be back soon, i love him and would not leave him out. please review they make me really happy! :) i would make this longer but it's 11:41 at night and sleepy. if i don't update on weekdays please don't be so harsh, i have school and am surprisingly in honers math so i have alot of homework, well not that much but, you now. and if i spell anything wrong I'm really sorry. so please please review and i will give you a preview of a chap when darien id back.


End file.
